


Murder At Sea

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When the girl was murdered on the cruise ship, the unlikely conclusion it must be a vampire was spread around the ship. Did vampires even exist and if so, who was the killer on board?





	Murder At Sea

            Kami entered the room quietly to find Gackt sitting in a corner reading a book. All the lights were off, except for a small lamp, and any normal person would wonder how Gackt could really see. It couldn’t be good for his eyes to read in this kind of light. Kami however said nothing, used to his lover’s ways, and admired the way Gackt’s eyes shone in the light. He’d removed his usual contacts and his naturally dark eyes were so intense that Kami thought they could swallow him whole.

            Quietly Kami walked up to Gackt and removed the book catching the man’s attention. Putting it aside he straddled Gackt so their two bodies were facing. Without a single word he kissed the man he had labelled his. Eagerly Gackt responded, unsurprised by Kami’s forward nature. Kami may be shy but he knew how to get what he wanted.

            “What was that?” Gackt asked, distracted by something outside.

            “Probably just some kids.” Kami almost purred, as he began to lick Gackt’s neck. Deciding he’d much rather pay attention to his man than whatever was going on outside, Gackt let his hands wander over the red-haired man’s body. What else mattered when he had such a perfect man literally sitting on his lap?

 

            “Have you heard?” Gackt overheard a woman say the following morning, as he and Kami headed down for breakfast. “Last night a woman was found dead. They’re saying that it’s a murder.”

            “If somebody was murdered, wouldn’t we all know about it? Where’s the panic? The confusion?” Her friend retorted. “If anyone died it was probably something like a heart attack.”

            “Unless the staff are keeping quiet,” Her friend remarked. “They’re hardly going to admit that somebody was killed on the boat.”

            “I guess.”

            “They’re saying the person was drained of all their blood. Through two holes in their neck.”

            “What, like a vampire?”

            “Don’t be silly. There’s no such thing as vampires.” Her friend said with a nervous laugh.

            “Yes but it’s a good name for the killer all the same.” The girl replied, just as they wandered out of Gackt’s ear shot.

            ‘A killer?’ Gackt wondered. ‘Murders?’ it was the first he’d heard of these things. Surely he’d notice if there was a killer loose on the cruise ship. It was hardly a large vessel, catering for a mere two hundred passengers and the staff. Wouldn’t somebody be kicking up a scene over the death of their loved one? Though there was that commotion the night before, before he and Kami made love.

            “Some people just love to make up rumours.” Kami commented sounding unimpressed. He’d obviously overheard too.

            “Yeah.” Gackt agreed as he sat down at a table for breakfast.

            “Gackt take off your sunglasses please.” Kami begged.

            “You know the light hurts my eyes.” Gackt scolded instinctively. They had this argument every morning.

            “You can’t wear sunglasses inside! It’s weird. It’s not even that bright!” Kami complained but stubbornly Gackt choose to call over a waitress, instead of listening to his boyfriend’s complaints. Patiently Kami let the waitress do her job before returning onto the assault.

            “Gackt take them off. You’re embarrassing me.” Kami complained.

            “Kami I wear them every morning. What’s so different about today?” Gackt demanded and Kami either couldn’t or wouldn’t answer, as no reply came.

            “See. There is no real reason why I can’t wear them today but could yesterday.” Gackt retorted.

            “Why can’t you just do what I ask?” Kami complained.

            “You wouldn’t love me if I was a push over. You love how I’m so great at getting my own way.” Gackt reminded him.

            “Only when your way benefits us both.” Kami sulked, resting his hand on Gackt’s thigh to let him know he felt nothing more than annoyance.

            “Oh my god! Have you heard!” Came a familiar voice from the other side of the room. He got quite a few glares as he made his way across the room and sank into a chair beside Gackt. His hair was died bright red, his ears filled with piercings and his clothes made an extravagant statement of his personality. He was Közi. A fellow passenger on the ship who had befriended the couple after Gackt had invited him for drinks. Gackt found him cool and exciting. Kami, the sensible one, could see that Közi was mostly harmless and he to accepted Közi’s company.

            “If you say what I think you’re going to say…” Gackt warned.

            “There’s a vampire on board the ship!” Közi exclaimed. “Seriously last night there was this girl, an American named Sophie, and she’s dead now.”

            “And so you think vampire?” Gackt demanded unimpressed.

            “Yes! All her blood was drained,” Közi exclaimed. “And don’t say there was no girl named Sophie. She’s that bitch who pushed me into the swimming pool only yesterday.”

            “Oh, I remember her,” Kami replied. “She was making fun of you.”

            “I wouldn’t have been so bothered, if I hadn’t been fully dressed.” Közi continued.

            “Well if she was murdered,” Gackt replied. “My suspect is you. You have a motive.”

            “Like anyone would really kill somebody for calling them names and then pushing them into a swimming pool?” Közi replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m telling you, it’s a vampire!”

            “If she was really dead, wouldn’t her friends be kicking up a fuss?” Kami asked.

            “That’s the strange thing. None of them seem to know who she is!” Közi said. “It’s like their whole memories have been erased.”

            “They probably just don’t understand your English.” Gackt retorted.

            “My English might not be as good as yours but I’m sure _“Do you know where Sophie is”_ is understandable.” Közi retorted.

            “Well maybe you didn’t understand their reply.” Gackt replied.

            “Because I’m so stupid that I don’t understand _‘Who’s Sophie?’_ ” Közi retorted.

            “Közi’s not stupid,” Came a voice, as another man sat down beside Közi. “Közi is smart.”

            “Hey Yu~ki,” Kami said with a smile. “Forget to brush your hair again?”

            “What do you mean? It took me hours to curl it like this!” Yu~ki exclaimed. “Stop picking on me!”

            “You know you’re asking for it.” Kami said with a laugh, which stopped as a fifth person joined the table. Gracefully sitting between Yu~ki and Kami sat appeared to be a woman, though Közi had gleefully told them was a man. Mana. As beautiful as ever overshadowed the rest of them by his mere presence. Sure the others were all attractive in their own ways but none could compete with Mana’s feminine looks. Being a beautiful man was one thing. Being a beautiful man who could pass unquestionably as a woman was another. It was more than that. Mana, who refused to speak unless absolutely necessary, and then only to a selected few, had some kind of aura around him that just made you look.

            “Can we get back on topic?” Közi demanded, just as the waitress returned with Kami and Gackt’s breakfast order. “Apparently not.” He muttered as the waitress placed the plates down and took Yu~ki and Közi’s order. Mana simply picked a piece of paper from a pocket and handed it over silently. His face didn’t even move, not even to blink. It was kind of creepy and yet fascinating. Was it any wonder that Közi, who adored anything creepy, was watching Mana lustfully?

            “So anyway,” Közi continued after the waitress had gone. “There’s a vampire on this ship!”

            “Vampires don’t exist.” Gackt retorted.

            “They so do!” Közi exclaimed. Getting a dirty look from Gackt for his comment. “They do!” Közi repeated.

            “If vampires did exist, I’d feel sorry for them,” Gackt commented quietly. As if by magic all attention was on him. Whatever Gackt had to say was bound to be interesting. “Imagine having to steal life from others to live? Not only that but anyone you learnt to care about would grow old and die, yet you remain unchanged by time. A lonely existence if you ask me.”

            “Well nobody is asking you,” Yu~ki retorted. “Vampires are cool. Right Közi?”

            “I wonder if they bleed when you stake them,” Közi replied thoughtfully. “I hope there is a vampire, I want to know!”

            “What if the vampire is good?” Gackt asked.

            “No such thing,” Közi replied. “And if there is, they suck. Vampires are meant to be evil blood sucking monsters! That’s the whole point!”

            “Yeah,” Yu~ki agreed. “Vampires don’t have to follow human laws. Only their own.”

            “Whatever. It’s not like there’s even a vampire on board,” Kami replied rolling his eyes. “Just the idle talk of idiots.”

            “Vampires do exist,” Came a quiet voice, which confused everyone until they realised it had been Mana who had spoken for the first time. “I know because I met one.”

            “You met a vampire?” Kami asked.

            “A long time ago. Let’s not talk about it,” Mana replied. Of course after a confession like that it was almost impossible not to talk about it. Still Mana remained silent throughout the meal and conversation eventually moved on to more mundane things, like their plans for the day. Still the mystery of the vampire remained in everyone’s thoughts. Had there been a murder? If so, by who?

            Later that day Gackt and Közi were playing pool in one of the almost deserted bars. Not many people seemed to want to hang out inside whilst it was so nice outside. Most of the customers who came only wanted drinks to take on deck. Kami sat at a table talking to Yu~ki, whilst admiring his lover’s body which the tight clothes he always chooses to wear did nothing to hide. Mana to had decided to join them but remained as silent as ever as he drank some tea in the corner.

            “Looks like the homos are scared of the sun.” Came a loud voice of a man entering the room.

            “Like bats. Nobody likes them,” His friend laughed. “Come on, let’s just get our drinks and go before we catch their disease.”

            “No, I want to play pool,” The first guy announced walking towards Gackt. “Get out.”

            “Pardon?” Gackt said, raising an eyebrow.

            “Go back to your rooms.” The guy snapped.

            “Akira, leave them alone.” Complained his friend from the bar.

            “I want to play pool,” The man named Akira replied. “And this homo here is going to get out of my way, unless he wants to get hurt.”

            “You’re lucky the barman isn’t here,” Gackt responded. “Or should I say unlucky?”

            “Why am I unlucky?” Akira asked with a tilt of his head.

            “Because there’s nothing stopping me doing this.” Gackt responded, punching Akira straight in the face.

            “Oh, you’re going to regret that.” Akira snarled, shoving Gackt in the chest causing him to stagger back against the table. Gackt’s response was to kick out at his attacker catching him hard on the thigh. With a pout Gackt placed a few blows on Akira’s chest before kicking him again, this time sending him flying backwards onto the floor. His eyes met Akira’s friend across the room who simply shrugged. He wasn’t getting involved in the fight.

            “Maybe you should go.” Közi advised Akira, placing a hand on Gackt’s arm to try and calm his friend down.

            “I can’t lose to a fucking homo!” Akira snarled, trying once again to attack Gackt.

            “There’ll be no fighting in this bar!” Came the loud voice of the bartender who had just returned from the back. “Get out!”

            “Who me?” Akira asked. “They fucking started it. He hit me first!”

            “You deserved it!” Gackt snarled.

            “Both of you leave. Before I call security.” The bar tender ordered.

            “So he comes in here, giving me and my friends a load of abuse because I just happen to be bisexual and I get kicked out for defending myself?” Gackt asked. “It’s hardly fair. In fact, it makes you as bad as him and I’ll make sure to inform the ship’s captain of your sexual discrimination. Come on Kami, let’s go find the captain.”

            “Wait!” the bar tender said, obviously worried about Gackt’s threat. “Is this true?”

            “You can’t believe a fucking homo! They’re devil worshipping liars!” Akira complained.

            “I think you should go.” The bar man ordered.

            “Like fuck! You can’t let the homo stay!” Akira cried.

            “Come on Akira,” His friend complained. “You’re making things worse.”

            “Don’t you be thinking you’ve won.” Akira snarled, as he stormed out of the bar. His friend close behind him.

 

            “Have you heard? There’s been another murder!” Közi announced as they all entered the room. “And you won’t believe who it is. Akira.”

            “Akira’s the murderer?” Gackt asked.

            “No! Akira got murdered,” Közi responded. “By the vampire.”

            “We don’t even know that it is a vampire.” Kami pointed out.

            “Yes we do,” Közi said rolling his eyes. “He was bitten and all his blood was drained. Vampire.”

 

            Later Yu~ki was turning on his laptop with a frown. There was just something a little too suspicious about these murders. First the girl who’d been teasing Közi, now a man who had picked a fight with Gackt. He hated to admit it but if there was a killer on board this ship, it was one of his friends. It was just too much of a coincidence.

            As his computer loaded up, he thought for a moment over who was the most likely suspect. Gackt or Közi? But then there was Mana. He was kind of weird. He never said anything. Never showed any emotion.

            ‘I’ll start with him.’ Yu~ki decided as he typed in Mana’s name. Finding nothing interesting he moved on to Közi. Akira may have treated Gackt worse than Sophie had done to Közi but Gackt had publicly humiliated Akira. Surely Gackt would consider the matter over?

            Közi brought up more about Mana. Mainly news articles about him getting into fights and the like. Still nothing that indicated he was anything other than human and so Yu~ki moved onto Gackt. Loading up the ship’s passenger list to find out Gackt’s full name Yu~ki froze. Age: 468. What? 468? It could just be a joke but…. Nom it had to be Gackt. It made sense, Gackt was kind of weird. Always complaining that the sun hurt his eyes and he was so fast too. In that fight Akira hadn’t stood a chance. Remembering Mana’s confession on having met a vampire, Yu~ki went on search of the mysterious man. Surely Mana would know what to do.

            “Are you sure?” Mana asked, after quietly listening to Yu~ki’s story. “Surely if Gackt was really a vampire he wouldn’t be so easy to find. It sounds more like a man trying to hide his real age than a vampire.”

            Slightly taken aback to be having a real conversation with Mana, Yu~ki replied nonetheless. “It’s him. I just know it. You going to help me?”

            “Why? If he is a vampire he’s obviously on our side. Why make an enemy of him?” Mana asked.

            “Because he’s evil!” Yu~ki announced. “I know it!”

            “Sorry Yu~ki. I’m not going to help you.” Mana replied, turning back to the drawing he was working on.

            “You draw dresses then!” Yu~ki snapped storming off. Why was Mana so unhelpful? He’d confessed to having killed a vampire before. Even told Yu~ki how it was done but when Yu~ki explained the vampire was Gackt, Mana had turned cold.

 

            “Do you want to go back to our room?” Kami whispered into Gackt’s ear.

            “Can’t you wait?” Gackt teased. Kami had been flirting with him all night and despite the temptation of a night of sex, the party was fun and he really didn’t want to leave.

            “You never make me wait,” Kami accused. “What’s wrong with you?”

            “Nothing,” Gackt replied. “Only, well I kind of wanted to figure out why Yu~ki and Közi were suddenly acting so weird towards me.”

            “They’re not,” Kami replied. “It’s all in your imagination.”

            “They are,” Gackt sighed getting up. “Come on then. You’re right. I never make you wait.”

            “I have some handcuffs.” Kami said with a wink, as he began to make his way through the crowd towards the door. He knew Gackt was following him without even having to turn and look.

            “Hey Gackt! Kami!” Came Közi’s voice from down the hall. “I don’t suppose you could help me with something.”

            “What?” Gackt asked but Közi simply walked into the empty dining room. Giving Kami an apologetic look, he followed to find the room wasn’t as empty as he thought. Inside were what appeared to be every member of the ship’s security staff, along with their friends.

            “Huh?” Gackt got out only to be tackled to the floor. He felt his hands and feet been bound with rope and tried to fight back but he was outnumbered and didn’t stand a chance.

            “No!” Came Kami’s voice from the doorway but Közi held him back gently and Kami stopped fighting. “What is this?” Kami demanded.

            “A trial.” Yu~ki replied.

            “Is this some kind of prank?” Kami demanded.

            “We have reasons to believe your boyfriend is a vampire.” Announced the head of security.

            “That’s ridiculous!” Kami exclaimed. “What makes you think that?”

            “I’ll explain,” Yu~ki replied. “You may want to sit down.” Taking a look at his bound and gagged boyfriend Kami silently obeyed, whilst wondering if it was wrong to find Gackt so sexy like that.

            “It started with a murder of a girl named Sophie,” Yu~ki announced. “A girl who had once been picking on Közi, only to be found dead the next morning. It’s just a coincidence I told myself. Közi isn’t a murderer and besides, she picked on quite a few people. She was hardly popular. I had no reason to suspect my friend. Yet I knew there was a vampire aboard this ship. How else can you explain the cause of death? How else can you explain why none of her friends remembered her? But then came the second murder: Akira. A man seen publicly harassing Gackt. Again, I told myself Gackt was innocent. He’d obviously beaten Akira in that room. Why kill him when he’d already won? Still I knew it had to be one of us. It was too much of a coincidence that two members of this group had been picked on by somebody who had died later that day. So I did some research, starting with Mana. Innocent. Közi, innocent and then I came to Gackt.”

            “This is stupid!” Kami cried out. “How do we know it wasn’t you?”

            “Let me finish,” Yu~ki replied. “When I read Gackt’s information from the ships log I found his age listed as 468. Just a man hiding his age? Possibly, but then I remembered his aversion to sunlight. The strength he displayed in that fight. The fact that when every murder took place, nobody could confirm his location.

            “Nobody?” Kami asked. “Did you try asking me?”

            “Sophie died at around ten thirty last night,” Yu~ki announced. “Can you inform me where Gackt was then?”

            “In our cabin. I’d only left to get a drink.” Kami responded.

            “Exactly. In the time it would have taken you to get said drink from the bar, Gackt could easily have snuck off to kill Sophie. The next murder happened this afternoon. Where was Gackt then?”

            “He’d gone to make a phone call,” Kami remembered, as it dawned on him Gackt really didn’t have a witness for either murder. “This is stupid! I’d know if my boyfriend was a vampire!”

            “And there’s more than just two murders,” Yu~ki said, with something that was close to pride in his voice. “Upon researching who was meant to be on this ship, I found several missing people who nobody had even noticed. Why? Because our vampire here erased the memories of everyone who knew them. He probably tossed the bodies off the ship.”

            “Gackt is not a vampire!” Kami shouted but it was no good. This was no trial. This was Gackt’s execution. To his horror Gackt was staked through the heart with a long wooden stake. There was nothing he could have done to save him.

            “No!” Kami screamed in horror, as tears began to fall. “He’s no vampire!”

            “Vampires turn to dust when staked,” Mana commented, indicating Gackt who was going through the very human convulsions as he began to bleed to death. “I told you to get more evidence!” He accused. “Or to at least imprison him but no. You had to go stake him!”

            “I was sure,” Yu~ki muttered in horror.

            “You killed him!” Kami screamed, as two fangs began to grow in his mouth.

            “Kami!” Yu~ki exclaimed, just as the vampire landed beside him and ripped his neck open. Blood spilling down his neck as Kami began to lap it up. He didn’t drink much before attacking the man who had driven the stake through Gackt’s heart. He’d lost control, became the monster everyone had claimed Gackt was. A guard trying to run was next to die. One by one anyone who tried to get out or stop Kami was killed.

            Mana ran to Gackt’s side and yanked out the stake. He needed to stop the bleeding but his dress offered nothing to be used to hold back the blood. He noticed Közi run to his side and almost yanked the shirt from his friend’s back. There were screams and shouts going on around him but he ignored them. Gackt couldn’t die! Not Gackt. Not the man he loved!

            Then there was silence, only broken by the loud music from the party in the other room and Gackt’s gasps of breath. Silently Mana looked up to meet the monster’s eyes. Cold and yellow they glared back at him and playfully Kami began to head in his direction. It was his turn to die? So be it. He could feel Közi trembling beside him but said nothing.

            But then something changed in Kami. The monster slowly slipped away and Kami returned. It was in his still yellow eyes. Concern for his fallen lover and gratitude for those who had tried to help him.

            “What have you done?” Mana demanded.

            “I,” Kami muttered, as his fangs disappeared and he took on a human appearance once more. “He’s going to die and it’s my fault.” Kami said, beginning to sob. “The only one who understood me. He didn’t even know what I was but he understood.”

            “Kami, it’s not your fault.” Gackt muttered, having been previously unbound by Közi.

            “I should have admitted it was me. This would never have happened. But I was scared Gackt.”

            “You can still save him,” Közi pointed out. “Make him like you.”

            “No!” Kami snapped. “I can’t… It’s horrible it’s…. I can’t live without you Gackt. I’m sorry.” He whispered, tearing his wrist open with his human teeth and offering it to Gackt. “I know I’m horrible for asking this of you but I need you Gackt. Please don’t leave me alone. Please?” With a struggle Gackt managed to nod and accepted Kami’s gift of immortal life. Already he could feel his strength returning. The wound healing but then everything went black.

            “Did he make it?” Mana asked Kami, who shrugged.

            “I don’t know. I think so. It’s going to take him awhile to change. More than normal because of his wounds and his blood loss and… He took a lot of blood.” Kami realised, as he suddenly began to feel weak. Despite all the blood he’d just drunk, he didn’t really feel full. Just satisfied.

            “What are we going to do about this?” Közi asked looking around the room.

            “I don’t know.” Kami muttered, just as he saw Yu~ki’s hand move. “Maybe some are still alive!” He said, relieved as he ran to Yu~ki’s side. His anger had been replaced by guilt now and he only wanted to save his friend. “He’s alive! Weak but alive!” Kami realised, leaning over to lick the wound on Yu~ki’s neck causing it to heal up.

            In the end only a few men had actually died from the wounds Kami had given them. The rest had their memories erased and were sent to the sick bay. The room was a mess but Kami ignored that and looked at his former friends. He knew what he’d done was unforgivable but that was the life of a vampire. It wasn’t all romance.

            “Is it OK to erase your memories?” Kami asked his three conscious friends.

            “I want to forget.” Közi announced without much thought.

            “I guess. It’s probably better than way.” Yu~ki consented but Mana shook his head and walked out.

            “He won’t tell,” Közi announced. “Please just let me forget. I don’t want to remember this.”

            “Me either.” Yu~ki agreed. “Some things are best left forgotten.”

            The next morning Kami awoke next to Gackt’s still unconscious body, to a quiet knock on the door. It was Mana who he let in with a nervous glance. Mana was the only human left who knew what had happened the previous night and Kami was wary.

            “Mana?” Kami asked.

            “I just wanted to make sure Gackt was all right.” Mana replied.

            “I don’t know,” Kami sighed. “I think he would have died during the night if he wasn’t going to awaken eventually.”

            “That’s good,” Mana replied. “Why Kami? Why did you kill so many people?”

            “Because I have to kill to live,” Kami whispered. “I need their lives. Until last night I’d only picked men I didn’t like. The security guard who told me to cut my hair, the waitress who was flirting with Gackt and of course Sophie and Akira who picked on my friends. Last night though. I lost it. I love Gackt. More than anything.”

            “I know,” Mana replied. “I’m not going to forgive you Kami but I understand and so I will leave you alone.”

            “Thank you” Kami whispered, as he watched Mana leave.

            “You love me that much?” Came Gackt’s voice from behind him and with an excited squeal Kami flung his arms around his lover’s now conscious body.

            “You made it!” Kami cried happily into Gackt’s shoulder.

            “Of course I did. We both know you can’t cope without me,” Gackt teased. “That’s why I accepted your blood. If I’d died you would have lived a meaningless existence.”

            “I’m sorry.” Kami apologised.

            “No, it’s OK,” Gackt replied. “Already I can tell you one thing. As long as you’re by my side nothing else matters.”

            “I love you.” Kami whispered, as he began to lick Gackt’s neck playfully, just like he had done so many times before.

            “I know,” Gackt replied. “And if you didn’t already know. I love you too.”

 


End file.
